Miniature Clone
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Tori gets partnered up with a certain bad tempered goth who practically tried to kill her before, but Jade seems to have other priorities to tend to. What's taking up her time that she's keeping a secret from her friends? And will Tori ever come to terms with what she might possibly feel for someone as cruel as Jade? (T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Miniature Clone**

"The fries aren't so bad today."

"Can I have some?" A hopeful Tori asks taking a seat at their group's table eyeing the fries from the school's grub truck.

Jade, of course being Jade didn't reply verbally, but spew her saliva onto her food making it unwanted by anyone that wasn't her. Tori grumbled, not surprised as it was Jade afterall. Cat giggled to herself while she watched Jade act up before asking everyone if they wanted candy that she proceeded to pull out of her bra. Licorice, Sour Patch Kids, even Jaw Breakers and skittles. Tori watched wearily, knowing that the skittles at least, would melt some and the color would sink into her bra.

".. Sure Riding hood I'll take some," Andre said, Robbie agreeing too, soon having candy in both their hands; a cat happily squeaking from the nickname she was given.

The group jumped startled, except Jade, when Trina popped up rather rudely shoving Robbie aside to make more room at the table for her. "Who do you think Sikowitz is going to pair me up with?" she asked. Everyone knew Trina was hoping to be partnered with Beck. Lately Trina was obsessed, more than normal after finding out the 'Bade' couple was broken up and no more.

Annoyed Jade growled "No!" successfully scaring away the hated sibling, earning grateful smiles from the rest of the group.

"Robbie wants to get paired up with dumb red," Rex stated, calling out his best friend with a head nod in Cat's direction who covered her face in embarrassment causing Robbie to blush and scold Rex threatening to take away his back massage before bed.

* * *

With class almost over, the students were waiting for their nutty teacher to drop the partner lists on them already so they could leave. Trina groaned obnoxiously loud, everyone rolling their eyes wondering to themselves why Trina had to get switched into their class so last minute and if they could possibly switch her back to wherever she came from. The shruggers didn't mind much about the wait, as they usually ended up doing the projects preferably on their own anyway. The next person to get impatient was Jade.

"Yo nutjob!" She yelled loud enough to get his attention. "Our projects?"

Sikowitz seemed to realize that he'd forgotten but gave the class no time to prepare for the names being called. Not wasting any more seconds, he stated:

"Beck you're with Andre, Cat is with Re-" he cleared his throat. "-Robbie, Trina with Sinjin, Shrugger pick another shrugger, Andre you're with Beck, Tori with Jade, Robbie with Cat, Sinjin you're with Trina and Jade you're with Tori!"

In the moments of silence, the only pair that seemed happy with the choices were Andre and Beck. But then there was Tori.

She sat there in dumbfounded belief that her highschool drama teacher would screw her over like this yet once again. Did she hear him right? She chanced a nervous glance in the goth's direction to find that she was already seething at her causing Tori to internally groan. It wasn't her fault, she didn't choose who got partnered up with who. The only thing she could think of that'd be worse was being partnered with Beck and having a seething plus jealous Jade on her ass.

"No trades or take backs!" Sikowitz announced as the bell rang and most students left grumbling. Jade was already gone, along with Beck and Sinjin. Trina was on the stage arguing, more like whining about her partner as If Sikotwitz would care and change his mind. She even offered to sing for him.

"You will be fine girl," Andre assured a nervous hairplaying Tori as they left the room, a Shy Cat and quiet Robbie tailing behind them.

Tori wasn't so sure. "You're just saying that. You're with Beck, you don't have to worry about him killing you," Tori grumbled to herself. The past times they've been partnered together crossed her mind and she bit her lip in worry. "I need to invest in pepper spray. Is Jade repellant a thing?"

* * *

"huh" Tori had been grumbling all weekend trying to avoid the goth when she'd received a text from an unknown number. Sitting up from her lounge position on the couch and slipping her glasses back on, she unlocked her phone reading the message.

**Your house. Be over in 30**

Tori being oblivious texted the number back, hitting send; her tongue sticking out some in concentration because apparently this required focus.

**Who is this?**

No reply.

She should've guessed really but it was too late when a seemingly bothered Jade walked into her home not bothering to knock or call. She dumped her bag on the nearest chair taking in the scene before her. Snack bags littered the living room along with a few soda cans and Tori's nerdy but simple glasses lay nearby. Trina walked in unnerved by the other girl's presence.

"Tori's in her room."

Jade clicked her tongue before heading to Tori's room already knowing where it was from the last few times she'd visited. Walking in she noted the room was still the same. The same Cliché live love laugh hanging over her bed along with small photos of her friends and instruments; her walls purple. Cringing Jade looked for the Latina quickly picking up on the sound of the shower.

"I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America"

Jade resisted appreciating the voice then made herself comfortable sitting up on the bathroom sink counter humming softly to herself. "How much skin is Tori planning on showing?"

"Sh- it!"

The goody two shoes never cursed. This surprised Jade at least a little, who remained composed, a small smirk of amusement playing on her lips. She heard some stumbling and for a second almost considered checking on the startled girl. Almost.

Tori was searching blindly for her towel, her eyes squeezed as hard as she could but it was already too late as her shampoo already got into her eye. She couldn't help continuing to curse. The shower curtain was RIPPED back, a very naked Tori grabbing her towel and wiping quickly at her eyes. She seemed unfazed by the goth definitely checking out her ass, Tori's focus being on more important things in that moment. "Ugh" she grunted quickly getting back into the shower to attempt another eye rinse under the shower head. "When did you get here?!"

The goth rolled her eyes. "I texted you. Now can you hurry the fuck up I have places I need to be."

Jade's request was ignored though eventually the Latina finished up and stared Jade down until she left the bathroom.

"You were just out here nude minutes ago, Vega," Jade had mumbled as she exit, wanting to just get the project over with. The last thing she wanted to do was hang out with Tori more than she needed to if at all. She had responsibilities to take care of and they always came first to her.

* * *

Eyes drifted onto the clock once again but they weren't unnoticed.

Tori watched her, "Do you have to go somewhere?" she asked also looking at the clock nearing 8'oclock. Jade wouldn't have a curfew Tori knew that. But where was she so anxious to be at eight? And since when was Jade ever anxious? Especially in a hurry to be somewhere?

Jade's expression showed no emotion. She sent Tori a firm nod in response to her question, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Same time tomorrow," and left, leaving Tori to wonder about Jade's whereabouts. The girl stopped herself. "Why am I thinking about Jade," she asked herself with a chuckle and a small shake of her head pushing the goth out of her mind for the rest of the night.

The next day showed up at the same exact time without fail, dumping her bag on the closest couch. This time Tori was smart enough to expect her company and not be in the shower. "Jade," she cooed in her sing songy voice that she knew caused Jade to cringe or scoff.

"Toss me a coke I'm thirsty," the goth replied in a tone daring Tori to say no. She sat down on her favorite side of the couch noting that their project and several written and typed drafts littered the table. "You dumbass, you're supposed to put our names on the bottom, not the top."

Ignoring the insult Tori brought over the wanted coke and went back to their project leaving Jade without a reply. Tori felt that if she typed it, she should be able to put their names wherever she wanted to.

Hours later Jade was staring off at the clock. Tori whined from her spot on the floor where she lay. "Jadey I'm tired, let's take a break."

Jade didn't reply, instead getting up to retrieve her shoulder bag again. "Same time tomorrow." Tori sat up in confusion before she noted the time; 8:00pm.

"Where are you going?"

With Jade already half way out the door, Tori barely heard the "Home," that was sent her way, her front door closing behind the departing figure.

Later that night Tori found herself staring at her phone, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. Jade's name displayed at the top along with a keyboard waiting for Tori to type what she'd wanted to say. It took the girl almost 10 minutes to push past her worries of Jade killing her for texting her.

**8:00 seems pretty early. We could've finished our project tonight.**

Tori scanned the message a couple times before she pressed send. Not being able to read, she settled with playing piano tiles on her phone. Almost half an hour passed. Eyeing the read receipt Tori grumbled. 'Whatever I don't even care if she replies or not.'

On the other end of the conversation sat a tired Jade, her phone screen still on displaying Tori's text. With a scoff she tossed her phone aside. Tori was too nosy and it pissed the goth off. 'Why can't she just mind her own damn business.' Soon she got another text, assuming it was Tori she barely glanced at it. She didn't see the message.

**Lilian: I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow. I'm sorry. But I will be bright and early to see Mason the day after. Hope you understand. **

The goth didn't see it until she was already waiting for Lilian to show up, impatiently glancing at the clock, Mason in her arms biting her hand. It wasn't until she finally thought to check her phone that she saw the message.

"Shit"

* * *

"And that kids is how you catch a raccoon"

The group stared at him in silence, confusion lacing their expressions at their teacher's catching wild animals 101 presentation. Only Cat was happy.

"Yay! Let's go catch all the animals in the world." She then gasped. "What if they don't like my house and want to move out?" The poor girl looked genuinely sad. Tori sighed gently squeezing the redhead's shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, where's Jade?"

Pairs of eyes turned in the direction of Jade's chair seeing it was empty. They looked amongst each other but no one had the answer.

"Man who cares. All she did was throw me around," Rex piped up not missing Jade.

"You deserved it," Andre said shaking his head a little.

Class seemed to carry on as normal despite Jade missing. The only person that seemed to be bothered by it was Tori who pulled her phone out and sent her a quick message.

**Hey. Hope you're okay**

No response.

The missing girl shown up an hour later. She didn't have her scissors stashed in her boots that she usually never left home without. Nor did it look like she did her usual blue or purple streaks in her hair. Tori took in more details noting that she must've been rushing this morning. Jade ignored her friends, walking past them and to her next period class; everyone carrying on like normal.

**Did I do something?**

Tori didn't like when people ignored her. Jade always ignored her so why did it bother her? Maybe she was just hoping Jade would be a little nicer to her now that they were forced to spend more time together. She couldn't help rolling her eyes at the response she'd finally gotten.

**Leave me alone Vega**

* * *

"Trina! Stop scaring the little kids!" Tori scolded in embarrassment. She had been dragged to one of the far daycares in the area, Trina claiming that she had to interview one of the employees there for her own project. The car ride had been a nightmare. Tori shuddered at the memory of shaving Trina's pits and arms so 'she'd look good for the interview.'

Tori walked over to pull her annoying sister away from the windows when a particular little kid caught her attention. She couldn't help but think his face looked familiar yet she had never seen him before. Walking in after getting visiting stickers from the front desk, Trina scurried off to find her unlucky target to interview while Tori stayed in the play room awkwardly standing around. She subconsciously tracked down the kid that had caught her attention earlier.

"Hey there little guy" she cooed softly getting on her knees. "What's your name?"

The boy only hiccupped and Tori didn't expect him to reply. By the looks of it he was pretty young, possibly not even at the average speaking age yet but old enough to walk.

One of the employees walked over watching the one sided exchange and knelt down beside Tori. "This is Mason. He's usually a quiet little fellow aren't you?"

Tori nodded, Mason was the cutest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Miniature Clone**

"I love Karaoke Dokey!" Cat squealed, her head sticking out of the backseat window like a dog. The friends were able to all get together for food, most agreeing on burgers and fries with a side of Karaoke to end their night. They took Andre's car, Jade in the passenger seat as mostly everyone else was too scared to take the seat when she called it. The rest found seats in the back. Wanting to remember old times they played one of their party favorites from the party bus they rode several months back.

"Five fingers to the face!" Tori sang shoving her hand in Beck's face.

"Five fingers to the face!" entered Jade, making sure her voice held as much attitude as she felt it needed.

By the time they arrived, they went through three songs, each filled with dancing and laughter, Robbie grateful that Jade didn't throw Rex out the car like the last time they all rode together. They picked their seats, Tori and Cat rushing to the sign up sheet near the front anxious to pick their songs. They decided on Senorita, Cat's current favorite song, even deciding to make it a trio with Jade who agreed to hesitantly. The group were regulars, getting discounts on their meals whenever they performed.

When the music started, the intro traveled through the room from the speakers, filling the hang out with the bass; the girls getting into the beat.

"_I love it when you call me Senorita_," Tori sang, starting them off. She had found herself halfway draped over Jade to help put on the show as she continued singing the verse. "I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya." But was Jade actually welcoming the touch? Tori finished her part.

"_Sweat dripping off me, before I even knew her name_," Jade came in, pulling Tori in closer, the song choice setting the mood.

Soon the chorus came back up. "_I love it when you call me Senorita_," Cat came in with her verse not thinking anything of the pair and adding in some of her own touch. She ran her hand sexily through her hair when she sang, for affect.

"_Ooh I should be running, Ooh you know I love it when you call me Senorita_."

"_Ooh la la_"

During the song Jade looked like she was genuinely having fun which was a change from her usual stressed and grumpy persona.

"_You say we're just friends_," Jade said looking at Tori shooting her an impulsive wink that didn't go unnoticed. "_But friends don't know the way you taste._"

Tori couldn't look away from Jade's piercing yet seductive gaze. _Wait. Seductive?_ Yeah definitely seductive. Tori felt like she were under a spell. Then Jade winked making her feel like the oxygen had been sucked from her lungs.

By then there were cheers, clapping and whistles going around the Karaoke and the song came to an end with Cat sporting her messy red hair, Jade with smudged lipstick and Tori without an earring as she had tossed it lost in the moment.

The girls returned to their table, the guys having started eating without them.

"Damn!" Andre complimented voicing his appreciation for the girl's entertainment and talent. Robbie already had his hand over Rex's mouth incase he said something inappropriate.

"You guys were good!" Robbie complimented. He cleared his throat when his eyes caught onto Cat's and they both looked away quickly, Cat going to the restroom to straighten out her hair a little.

With the bright and dumb redhead gone, Jade sat down and started eating, ignoring the confused glances she was getting from Tori who was practically going to burn holes into the goth's head.

_How could she do something like that and then pretend nothing happened. Am I the only one that noticed? Why do I care? Why is this even a big deal to me. _Tori thought to herself and huffed deciding to drop the overthinking in her head.

Cat soon returned, the group conversing in their usual conversation when a baby started crying nearby. It was as if Jade went on auto pilot, she nearly jumped seeming suddenly awake and alert, almost scared before her surroundings came back to her and she went back to being uninterested in where she was. The crying continued, Jade finally realizing the stroller from which the crying was coming from left unintended. In seconds Jade practically had smoke coming out of her ears, her eyes scanning the area.

"Do you know the baby?" Cat asked intrigued. She'd been watching Jade for a while now. But Cat was ignored left to watch the goth stand up and walk away. By then Tori's attention was also on her as they both watched Jade approach the stroller. Suddenly Jade was on her knees before she stood up, a small object in her hand as she disappeared into the bathrooms.

"The nerve," Jade mumbled furiously rubbing off the hair from a pacifier while holding it underneath a running faucet. Once it was clean she came back out, oblivious to her curious female friends watching; the guys clueless in a debate about something sports related. Jade approached the stroller and gently slid the Paci into the baby's mouth. Looking the baby over Jade could tell she was a beautiful little girl.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" A female voice intruded causing Jade's blood to boil as she turned around. The woman had to be in her early twenties; a young mother. If Jade could comment, she'd say she looked like one of those irresponsible mothers in the movies where they lose their kids or forget them in their car seats.

"I'm the person who is actually watching your damn kid," Jade replied. "If you were here to see for yourself, you would know that she's hungry, Who the hell leaves a k-"

"I was only outside for a couple minutes I needed to f-"

"I could've stolen your kid. I could be a kidnapper you ungrateful little s-"

"Jade!" Jade rolled her eyes at the sound of Tori's voice. "I'm so sorry," the Latina apologized gently pulling Jade away before the goth had a chance to jump her. Once they were a safe distance away, Tori stopped and turned to Jade. "What was that?" she asked, only to be ignored. Jade held her gaze for a moment, her expression hard and reserved before she walked away back to their group leaving a confused Tori once again. Cat watched Jade pick up her purse mumbling that she was leaving. Sure enough when Tori looked at her phone to see the time, 8:00pm in bold font was displayed across her Shawn Mendez lockscreen.

Cat stared at the door that had closed behind Jade then she shrugged. "I think Jade has a boyfriend," she said with a small shy giggle.

This caught Beck's attention pretty quick, him turning his head in Cat's direction. "Who, Jade? Jade has a boyfriend?" But Cat only giggled again and hid her face.

Tori was curious, she couldn't shut the possibility down. But this was Jade they were talking about.

Andre's attention was grabbed too. "What makes you say that?" he asked just as confused as the rest of them are. "I mean she is well.." he cast a look to Beck. "She's Jade."

"Ha!" Rex interrupted. "Jade! A boyfriend?"

Robbie scolded his puppet, shushing him hurriedly.

Cat looked defeated for a moment. "Well..why else would she be hiding it?" Her eyes flickered to Beck, not saying the words out loud. Jade must be keeping a boy secret because of her ex, right?

"She's Jade. She doesn't tell us anything any way," Andre said in thought. Though he did feel some things had been different with her for the past few months. She was more secretive, more irritable, and her friends hadn't seen her drink so much coffee before showing she was getting less and less sleep. But when any one tried to bring it up, they were immediately shut down with threats and intense stares.

Tori suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jade, with a guy. She laughed to herself earning her a few confused looks. "Let's just forget about this," she said shoving a couple fries into her mouth so she didn't have to speak.

"My brother is going back to rehab. He has.. problems." Cat said hoping to make Tori comfortable again. "And my turtle. He keeps flipping over and getting stuck on his back. Poor guy."

...

* * *

Tori's eyes scanned through her slap homepage seeing a post of Trina, the caption reading 'Going to Hawaii, Aloha! Cute Boys and Suntans." Tori cringed, sitting up in bed to comment under the post.

'They didn't invite you Trina.' Tori commented thinking back to earlier when their parents let them know when they were leaving. Every year on their anniversary, their parents spent almost 3 whole weeks on some island. Last year it was the Bahamas. With a yawn and a glance towards the time in the corner of her screen, she saw time was only going slower. She was trying to pass the time until she would go to bed and start the school day bright and early the next morning. She had a date after school and needed the whole time there to worry over what could go wrong. Sure it took her almost a week to get back to the guy, but the guilt was eating at her; she felt obligated to at least see how it'd go.

"Ding dong! ahahah"

Tori knew that sound anywhere. With a tired sigh she got up and headed to her front door. Why was Cat here? Opening the door Tori watched Cat, a big smile on her face swaying as she stood outside Tori's house.

"hahaha Hi," she greeted shyly.

Tori nodded slowly. "Hey Cat," she said pulling the redhead into the house. "What's up?"

Cat then suddenly looked sad. "Jade didn't want to help me with my Halloween makeup. She wouldn't even let me come over." Tori watched practical puppy eyes enlarge on the redhead's face. "She always lets me play with makeup. I'm the only one she tolerates."

Tori resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the last part because yeah, Jade had said that before out loud to the group that she favored Cat. "Maybe I can help you with your makeup?" Tori suggested.

"No, it's okay," Cat insisted still looking a little sad before she came up with an idea. "We should go over there and tell her boyfriend that he cant have Jade all to himself. That's why she said no. He's probably over there right now," the redhead made a move towards the door.

"Cat," Tori said stopping her. "Lets just leave her be okay?"

"We'll call her!" It was too late as a clearly upset redhead already had Jade dialed. They both sat in silence listening to it ring. She called three times, each time left to voicemail.

"Just sleep over, I'm going to bed," Tori mumbled though part of her didn't want tomorrow to come.

"Yay Sleepover ahaha!"

* * *

"Cat," Tori mumbled not wanting to open her eyes. She felt Cat's body weight on half of her body and grumbled farther trying to wake the other up. "Moveee."

Cat mumbled back and rolled over giving Tori space to breathe again. Letting Cat sleep in a little more, she quietly got out of bed and took a shower, dolling herself up afterwards complete with newly made curls and makeup. When Tori was finished she found Cat already dressed for school, almost burning toast in her kitchen.

"I made breakfast!" she said happily so proud of herself that Tori didn't want to put her down and ate the burnt toast with her,

"Hey Cat.." Tori asked just realizing something, "How did you get over here? You can't drive."

"Oh, my brother dropped me off," Cat answered. Tori looked at her, several questions in her head but she decided it was best not to ask.

Tori chose to order them an uber to school not wanting to scar Cat with a 15 minute Trina car ride.

"Damn Vega, who has you dressed up?" Jade asked, her tone hinting a bit of sarcasm but she couldn't hide her genuine curiosity well enough for Tori not to notice that too.

Cat butt in, her attitude purposely shady and sassy. "Tori here has a date. Probably because she knows how to answer a phone. Have YOU been going on any dates lately? Have something you want to tell us huh?" Tori put a gentle hand on Cat's arm. Ignoring the two, Jade walked off with out a smirk nor her usual scoff making Cat feel proud of herself.

* * *

This was the third time this guy's hand grazed Tori's knee. She wasn't dumb not to notice. Tori wasn't sure why, but this did nothing for her. In the past it had, she'd usually enjoy the small romantic touches and even start to flirt until she had them wrapped around her finger. But this time it was different. The attraction wasn't..well there. Instead she found herself thinking of someone else, someone she dare wouldn't voluntarily think of. Not on purpose anyway. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm trying to get your attention.."

Tori couldn't help think that this guy, whatever his name was she kept forgetting, was actually quite a dick. She took a moment to remember when he used to bully her when she was new at Hollywood arts. And that he only took a notice in her after her and Stephan broke up, him cheating on her with not one but two other girls. Tori's eyes scanned her date over again in a new light.

"I think I'm just going to call for a ride home," she mumbled pulling out her phone when he suddenly took it out of her hand.

"I've been trying to go out with you for months. Let's just finish this date okay. I don't want to waste my time."

Tori blinked letting a couple seconds of silence pass, his stern gaze fixated on her. She chewed on her lip for a moment before she respectfully stood up and grabbed her phone back already taking her leave from the cheap diner he had brought her to. Taking in her surroundings she identified nearby the daycare center Trina had dragged her to the other day and smiled at the thought of the little boy. 'It's nice out' she thought letting herself walk maybe a mile or two to enjoy the outdoors while it was still warm.

During her walk the Latina counted two gas stations, one park, a toy store, grocery store and even a nice gated community with an indoor pool and a dog park. She looked at her phone deciding to stop at the park that she could see a few feet away. She liked that this park was more closed off than the others. It was kept up well, and quiet. 'I'll order an Uber now' she thought leaning her shoulder up against one of the park poles. '4.9 stars Top driver. Black Hyundai'

Little steps caught her attention. Looking up she saw the little boy she was just thinking about. He stumbled up the playground steps one by one until he got to the slide he wanted to go down. Tori eventually got up, hesitantly making her way over. Was he here alone? Tori thought searching the park. She felt a tug on her pants and looked down. "Hey buddy," she said getting down onto her knees for eye level. She hated looking down at people even if they were little kids. She laughed softly seeing how fancy his shoes were and went to tie them as she didn't want him to fall while he played around. "Where's your mom?" she asked looking at him again after she finished. But she didn't get a verbal reply, only a smile. The smile only a trouble maker would make when they know they've done something wrong.

"Mason!" A voice cut through the air.

She knew that voice.

"Mommy!"

Tori watched his tiny little feet take off in the direction the voice had come from, too scared to look up at who it actually was.

"My god kid you're going to give me a heart attack. What did I say about doing this crap. If something happens to you I'm going to jai-"

A brunette's soft brown eyes caught onto the goth's blue green, dead silence filling the air except for those belonging to the birds chirping nearby.

"Jade?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Miniature Clone Chapter 3**

"Jade?"

The world around them seemed to still, neither one sure what the next move should be. Tori thought back to every time Jade acted weird making up excuses to leave early. All the times she went after mothers who did something wrong.

"Oh my god," Tori said out loud.

Jade's hand tightened protectively around Mason's, firmly pulling him closer to her side. "Let's go," she said already turning away and down the street, Mason sending Tori a curious glance before he let himself be pulled along.

"I- Jade! Wait I didn'-" Tori stuttered as she took a few steps forward. What could she say in that moment that would make Jade listen? Tori knew chasing after her would only make things worse, she's learned this before the hard way. "I-I won't tell!" she yelled after the retreating figure, feeling defeated. The Latina let out a heavy sigh sitting down on the side of the sidewalk. _Jade has a kid. A literal mini her. Is that even possible?! Jade. West. _Tori's head was spinning. She didn't know how they could've all missed this. Maybe Mason wasn't biologically hers. Tori scolded herself. Of course Mason was Jade's, they looked too alike.

Too deep in her thoughts Tori didn't see her ride had parked nearby, a little honk jarring her from her trance. "O-oh, sorry!" she rushed out to the driver as she hurried to the passenger's seat.

The goth didn't show up to class the next day. Nor was she answering anyone's phone calls, but being smart enough to keep everyone from getting worried, the goth did send out a text that she was okay and to stop bothering her. This calmed everyone but Tori, who felt guilty for possibly making Jade feel like she had to skip school to avoid her.

"Hey, Beck?" Tori asked hesitantly when she found herself alone at their lunch table, the pair having arrived before anyone else. "Have you.. No uhm," She struggled to find the right words without giving too much away. Then a sudden thought popped into her head. _Omg, is the kid Beck's?! _Her hands went up to her mouth and her eyes widened momentarily forgetting that she wasn't the only one sitting there.

"Earth to Tori," Beck said confused. He had his left eyebrow up furrowed a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Tori looked back up and shook her head trying to shake off the thought. "I- uh you know what?" she asked quickly standing up grabbing her school bag slinging it over her shoulder. "I just remembered I actually have a uh a paper! That's right. A paper due next class, sorry bye!" she said hurrying off to catch a moment to herself leaving Beck as confused as ever and now concerned.

Andre showed up next just in time to see Tori retreating from the scene. "What's up with Tori?" he asked sitting down. Beck could only shrug before he watched Andre get slapped harshly on the back of his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Andre asked turning around and seeing Sinjin, the pain on his skin lingering causing him to wince a little.

"You had a bee on your shoulder," he said as if slapping Andre was the only solution.

"Awe before it could sting me?" Andre asked upset. He looked back to the injured bee on the table, poking at it. "Come back bee. Sting me."

Beck didn't ask, deciding it was probably better if he didn't. He knew Andre got uptight when it came to bees.

Tori found herself pacing in the broom closet, stepping over janitorial equipment instead of just pushing it aside. _If it's his, does Beck know? Does he not know? Should he know? Gosh. What do I do?_ By then the poor latina had her hands tangled in her hair. She knew this wasn't her place, that it was obvious Jade wanted nothing to do with her. But still, she couldn't help it and skipped class taking a bus to Jade's house.

She thought about turning around, and she almost did, twice. She knocked, her eyes squeezed shut expecting Jade to open the door and set her on fire or something. No one came. She knocked again. "Jade? Can we just, like. Talk for a second?" she called out. When the door eventually opened Tori winced ready for the worst. But it wasn't Jade. Behind the door looked a woman at least in her mid twenties almost thirties. Her hair was up in a messy bun and it looked like she had food smears on the shirt she was wearing.

"Hi!" Tori quickly greeted not wanting it to be weird. "Is Jade home?"

The woman paused for a moment, looking confused, a slight crease in her forehead. "I'm sorry, but she isn't. She's usually not home at this time. Are you a friend of hers? She doesn't usually have visitors."

Tori understood where the confusion had come from and nodded. "Me and Jade are..best buds," she said with a smile. "Is it okay if I come in and wait for her maybe?"

The woman looked unsure. Tori thought Jade must've sworn her to secrecy too, meaning Mason must've been living here with her. "I..could…maybe take Mason off your hands.. for you?" She then offered, looking hopeful. This caught the woman's attention and it was clear to them both in that moment that Tori knew the little boy. "O-oh I'm Tori," she rushed out remembering she never introduced herself.

The Woman nodded, straightening up a bit before she let Tori in, directing her to the nearest couch. She noted how the teenage girl looked around obviously not having been there before. Tori realized she'd been caught and blushed as she sat down avoiding eye contact. "Lilian" the woman introduced vaguely. She sat across from her. "Jade doesn't invite anyone over. To put it frankly, I think we both know she doesn't have friends. It's Tori right?" Tori nodded. "I've heard about you."

The latina didn't want to ask in fear that Jade only said bad things.

"Rawr! Rawr!" tiny little feet ran into the room making their heads turn, the intruder dressed in a dark blue onesie with scattered green dinosaurs; a T-rex toy in his hand as he ran.

Lilian quickly scooped the boy up before he could trip and hurt himself. "What'd I say about running?"

Tori watched the duo. It took her more than half an hour to cozy up to Lilian. She had explained in depth as best as she could how much she cared for Jade and how she could be trusted with anything, even if Jade possibly wanted to murder her all the time. "Do you watch him a lot?" she asked curiously, figuring that Lilian was always here when Jade couldn't be.

The woman only nodded. "I should just move in by this point." Though a part of her looked annoyed. "Her parents are so irresponsible dumping this poor boy back into her hands without a care. The only thing they ever did for her was take in Mason as a newborn saying they would wait until Jade graduated and could take care of him on her own." They watched Mason play with his blocks, not phased at all at having a guest in their house.

An hour passed, Lilian trying to get Jade to come home earlier but she insisted she was dealing with something important and that she'd be home before it got too late. The call ended and Lilian sighed looking over at Tori. "You seem to care about her," Lilian picked up.

Tori nodded as they helped Mason with his block castle. "She can be a bit .. mean but I know it's just a tough act to keep people away." Tori thought about their relationship. "She can't push me away.." she said softly to herself.

The time went by, Tori being too stubborn to head home without seeing Jade first. The pair became pretty well accustomed to one another during the time they spent with their joined playdate with Mason. The subject of Jade's parents and the father of her baby didn't come up much, Lilian wanting to respect Jade's privacy. But Tori did find out that Mason was almost three, and that Lilian was surprisingly related to the goth; they were cousins. Lilian had moved into town for a few months when Jade reached out needing help after her parents decided they were too busy to continue caring for Mason in Arizona.

"What the hell?" Jade said not sure what to do when her eyes landed on a very familiar brunette in her house. The girls jumped not having heard Jade enter her own house.

"Hell!" Mason repeated giggling.

_Damnit. Another curse word _Jade thought before her attention went back to Tori. Her gaze then went to Lilian's and she turned to leave towards her room. "Kick her out, I want her gone when I get back."

Tori sighed, she knew Jade was going to be like this. But if she wanted to play this game, she could play too. She sent an apologetic glance over to Lilian before hesitantly following Jade into her room._ If I don't come back out in 30 minutes, please come looking for me._ She thought to herself.

Before Jade could kick the Latina out of her bedroom Tori slipped past her sitting onto her bed trying her best to ignore the killer stare she was receiving in that moment. Avoiding eye contact she spoke. "I could've helped you out." She let silence settle into the air. "..Do you hate me that much not to ask for help?" she then asked, chancing a glance at Jade.

Jade scoffed placing her bag down and taking off her shoes. "Don't you get it Vega. I don't want your help. I don't want anyone's help so why don't you just get the hell off my bed and out of my house. You are not welcome here."

Tori bit her lip. "So what, you're just going to balance all of this by yourself? Lilian can't be a live in babysitter. She has a life too you know? What about the baby's father?" Tori said before she realized she shouldn't have brought it up. It only made Jade more pissed and she didn't think that was possible.

"He's not in the picture. Leave."

Jade was moving towards Tori now and she yelled moving out of her grasp and farther onto the bed closer to the wall. "If it's Beck, he deserves to know. I know it's not my place but I-" she was cut off when a firm slap came into contact with the side of her face. It happened so fast and unexpectantly that Tori had to sit and process for a moment. Her eyes flashed to Jade, who looked genuinely regretful.

"Tori I'm so s- I didn't mean to, seriously,"

Tori could feel tears starting to brim in her eyes. She didn't know if it were from the sting in her cheek or the hurt she felt. She brushed Jade's worried hand away and headed for the door departing from her house as fast as she could. She didn't want to cry in front of someone like Jade of all people, no matter the circumstances. She took an uber home that night, ignoring Jade's texts telling her that she would take her home. She took a shower, gathering the events of today and let slumber swallow her, knowing it would be better tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you guys seen Tori?" Jade asked the guys standing next to Andre's locker. She had been trying to get ahold of the Latina all morning. Usually Tori always replied to her texts, no matter how bitter, short and rude Jade was. That was one of the things Jade liked about Tori. She always shrugged off Jade's harsh exterior but maybe she went too , not maybe. She definitely _had_ gone too far.

Beck shook his head no followed by the rest of them. "We haven't seen her today."

Jade scoffed in response and went off in the opposite direction. She knew Tori's whole school schedule for reasons she wouldn't reveal, heading towards her second period in hopes that the girl would've just gone to her class early to avoid her. Jade poked her head in scanning the room. No sign of Tori. She sighed heavily. "For the love of god," she complained loudly, attracting the attention of students nearby. Jade turned to head back to her own class, her phone pulled out. She sent a text.

**Tori, you're starting to piss me off. Where are you? I will drive to your house. **

She waited for a text back and was prepared to grab her car keys and leave the school when she finally felt her phone vibrate.

**I'm not at home.**

_She used periods..She never uses periods. _"Ugh," Jade groaned. _She wouldn't miss class though..goody two shoes._ Jade crossed her arms deciding she will wait her out and skip her own class. Tori had to show up some time.

Barely ten minutes later Jade caught a glimpse of Tori's school bag disappearing from the corner. _Gotcha._ Jade thought heading after her. "Tori!"

Tori cursed under her breath knowing she'd been caught. _Why couldn't I be stealthier_ she whined internally. She knew there was no running from Jade. No one would hear them anyway, the halls being for the most part vacant due to classes going on.

"Jade, I'm late to cl-"

Jade firmly grabbed the girl's hand pulling her into the janitor's closet. Turning to the girl who knew it was worthless to try and run away, she asked "Why are you avoiding me?"

Tori wasn't looking at her. "I'm not," she replied with a sigh as if the situation were a burden which only irritated Jade farther.

"Look," she said a little too overly aggressive. She stopped herself and took a breath. "Look Tori.." she said, her tone softer than before. She paused again when the Latina finally looked back at her. Without thinking about it she firmly grabbed Tori's chin to examine her cheek.

The sudden move caught Tori off guard who made a small startled noise but she didn't move away. The close proximity caused her to heat up.

"Are you okay." Jade asked sternly, though still examining Tori's cheek which were starting to turn the lightest shade of pink.

"Jade, I-" she started to say moving away from the goth who only ended up pressing Tori against the door.

"I asked you if you were okay." She clarified looking at Tori. There was something in her eyes. Something different and Tori noticed it too. They were quiet, staring at each other. "I didn't mean to hit you. I regret it okay and I don't regret things," she said mumbling to herself but loud enough for Tori to hear.

Tori listened to Jade's apology, knowing how hard it normally was for the goth to admit or apologize to anyone, especially her. But still she remained quiet. Jade had enough, letting go of the girl in frustration. "Beck isn't the father okay?"

This caught the other's attention, her forehead furrowing in confusion. "He isn't?" She felt guilty suddenly and looked down, playing with her shoes by tapping one against the other. She was afraid to ask who was, since clearly Jade didn't want anyone to know.

"It's just some guy who isn't in the picture." She said wanting to dismiss the subject as quickly as she could. She didn't know why but she didn't want Tori to look at her anymore or know anything more about her. She felt dirty. Looking away she rushed out "I was 16 and..I couldn't do what he wanted me to."

Jade's voice was so quiet that Tori had to strain to hear her.

"As far as he's concerned, I have no kid." Jade was looking down by now and it threw Tori farther off that Jade for once actually looked embarrassed and defeated. Tori didn't know why, but she suddenly reached out grabbing Jade's hands giving a reassuring squeeze.

"That time you got really sick and took several months off of school.." Tori thought out loud. She remembered when Jade would keep passing out or having really bad mood swings. She had taken months off to get better and no one thought she'd be able to catch up on her schoolwork when she got back. But she did and was able to pass onto the next grade.

Jade didn't reply, but subtly nodded. She expected Tori to judge her. And quite frankly she wasn't sure why she suddenly cared about Tori's opinion of her so much. Why should she care. But when Jade finally looked back at Tori, there was nothing but support and understanding.

"Jade.." Tori hesitantly piped up, blushing now more obviously.

"Hm?" Jade replied out of it.

"You're staring.."

Jade blinked. She was about to retort on how Tori was staring too, before she realized that herself was staring at Tori's lips and was just called out for it. Clearing her throat Jade snapped out of it stepping away. _What the fuck was that, West. _She thought, scolding herself. Coming back to her senses she turned back to Tori, her resting bitch face back in place. "Move."

Tori stuttered before moving aside, watching Jade open the door and leave. Tori let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. _What just.. _she thought trying to wrap her head around the situation. "Crap my class!" she exclaimed hurriedly running out of the janitor's closet and to her class that she was already almost an hour late for. _My dad's going to kill me._

* * *

**(A/N) I know this chapter is shorter than the others but don't worry, things are only going to get more complicated for the girls. Don't forget to follow or review! It really helps a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori was nervous. No, nervous was an understatement. She was a **wreck**. Today was the day. She'd finally convinced Jade for an official dinosaur playdate. Tori still felt bad for barging in uninvited the first time, wanting to do it right this time with Jade's permission. Of course, Jade immediately said no, but after being annoyingly consistent the whole day, Jade yelled fine at her in agitation.

"I promise I won't make a single move without seeing if it's okay with you first," Tori had said excitedly but grateful as she knew Jade was protective over her kid. Who wouldn't be?

Now Tori stood in front of her bedroom mirror nervously straightening out her hair with her fingers. She wore matching white pjs, great white sharks littered all over. She wanted Mason to like her. She needed Jade to like her too. To see how good she was with kids. Especially **Jade's** kid. Tori shook her head to rid of her thoughts. Grabbing her shoulder bag she headed out, internally groaning that she couldn't also sucker Jade into giving her a ride. Trina was already stationed downstairs waiting.

Trina's jaw nearly dropped taking in her sister. "Where are you going dressed in **that**? Tori, I'm sorry but you're not going to catch any boy's attention in that. Your face is..bleh, so you have to win him over with your clothes!"

Tori's eyes rolled so hard that she were worried they'd get stuck that way. "I'm going to Jade's. Just drop me off." Tori silenced Trina from insulting her farther with a harsh glare.

"Well Jeez okay," Trina said with a 'I warned you' look, grabbing her car keys.

* * *

"Oh my god," Tori said in panic, the car taking a sudden swerve. "Trina! Do you have to do this now?! You were just at home!" To Tori's left was her sister, shaving cream on her right pit, her left hand on the wheel trying to steer and shave at the same time.

"Oh relax," she replied. "I've done this countless of times."

Tori screamed when they swerved another time, threatening to get out of the car and never ride with her again. "I'm serious Trina! I don't want to die."

"You're so dramatic!"

The girls bickered the whole drive, Tori practically jumping out of the car when they pulled into Jade's driveway.

She knocked. Waited. No response.

She knocked again.

_I was sure she said five.. _Tori thought to herself pulling out her phone to check the messages and the time. Suddenly the front door swung open causing Tori to jump, her heart stopping for a moment.

Jade stood on the other side of the door. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked to have food on it. _Just like Lilian did.._ Tori thought amused. Overall the girl looked exhausted.

A hint of a smile etched onto Tori's lips. "I'm guessing Lily isn't here."

"Since when are you and my cousin on a nickname basis," she muttered pulling Tori in so she didn't let the cold in for too long. Jade took in Tori's appearance. "Sharks?" she asked uninterested.

Tori blushed looking down for a moment. "I wanted to match Mason.." she mumbled. "Was sure I had dinosaurs but I couldn't find theme."

Jade didn't respond directly to the other's explanation, instead pointing with her head over to where Mason sat on his highchair, a plate of chicken nuggets in front of him that he clearly wasn't keen on eating. Recognition crossed his little face when he looked at Tori.

That was an ego booster, Tori smiling smugly. Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes but went back over to the highchair attempting again to feed him. "Come on little dude, just eat so I can let you go," she urged trying to get him to eat his dinner which he only stubbornly pushed away prepared to throw a fit if he needed to.

Tori stepped in after Mason started to fuss. "Let me try."

Jade sighed not wanting to be frustrated at him. "Just." Jade considered. "Here. I need to change," she said wanting to remove her food smeared clothes. It was obvious the chicken nuggets wasn't Mason's first meal he'd rejected that day. Tori nodded waiting for the retreating figure to completely disappear into her bedroom before she turned back to the toddler.

"Okay cutie let's show Jade I can be useful." Tori picked up a nugget, making airplane noises as she 'flew' the food around. "Here comes the airplane!" she said in her sing songy voice. Mason didn't budge to Tori's disappointment. _Maybe he's too old for airplane.._ Tori thought taking into consideration the boy's age again. _Too young for money.._ she thought, thinking to bribe him. _He's too old for this high chair too._ Pushing the high chair thought aside, she suddenly got an idea. She swiftly took the plate and made her way into the kitchen looking for shape cutters.

Jade returned in clean clothes, her hair wet to see a Tori Vega up on one of her kitchen counters looking through her cabinets. Jade didn't make any noise, just stood there eyeing the clueless girl.

"You know what," Tori said to herself. "We're going to do this the old fashion way." She climbed down after discovering no sign of shape cutters, still not seeing Jade. She checked a couple more drawers not finding any butter knifes but only ones with edges deciding she had to make do with what she had. She tried her best, looking up a picture of simple dino shapes slowly and carefully cutting them out of the nuggets.

"Tori –"

The girl jumped for the 100th time that day, wincing when she felt a sharp pain. She looked down, seeing red. It wasn't a secret that blood made Tori feel squeezy. Last year when Beck scraped his arm skate boarding, Tori almost passed out. She was too focused on the color red to see Jade suddenly at her side.

"Let me see," Jade said firmly, leaving no room for argument. She took Tori's hand looking at the decent sized cut. "You know they make nuggets already shaped like dinosaurs right?!" she asked.

Tori took note of the genuine concern laced in Jade's voice. Jade usually hid it so well that Tori couldn't identify it, but everyone slipped at some point. "By the time it would take me to go get them, it would be late and you probably would've got tired of me and kicked me out," Tori mumbled avoiding eye contact. She just wanted to spend as much time as she could with the goth, Wait no. With Mason. Just Mason. Right?

Jade momentarily left her side and came back with band aids, Tori finding herself with a neon yellow minion bandage on her forefinger. They didn't talk, Jade fixated on Tori's cut and Tori fixated on the sight that was Jade. Since when did she care when Tori got hurt. Just last month she was tripping Tori in the halls.

_It was her fault anyway.._

Jade finished the dino shapes, relieved when Mason ate them without hesitation, a playful smile on his face. Jade knew he was well aware of what he was doing. He was a smart kid, ahead of his age. It was always like that with him and Jade worried he'd spend most of his life cooped up in his room with all the science equipment in the world.

* * *

The girls didn't see time pass them by, participating in playdoh activities and eventually getting sucked into watching three little bears on tv, though Jade would kill **anyone** who found out.

Mason had fallen asleep an hour ago, Jade having settled him down in his bed before returning to Tori where they changed the show to toilet wars, Sam and Cat's favorite tv show. Before they knew it they were watching celebrities under water.

"Ugh I hate this show!"

Tori glanced over. "But you picked it.."

Ignoring her, Jade continued. "They make you think the celebrity is going to die but then they never do!"

There was a hard knock on the door. The girls looked at eachother. "I swear to god Tori if you invited anyone over I will f-"

"I didn't!" Tori cut her off defensively. She wasn't planning to tell anyone anything, Plus it made her feel special to be the only one to know. Even if it was only due to Tori imposing but still. Her and Jade had a secret and it felt .. Tori didn't have the words.

With an agitated sigh Jade peeked out but it was too dark outside. Glancing at the time, it was near midnight. When did it get that late? How was Tori even still here. Jade had been planning to kick her out after an hour or two and here she still was in her house in shark pjs.

The knocking suddenly turned to banging causing Jade to swing open the door ready to beat who ever was about to wake Mason up. "Do you have any idea what t-" the words got stuck in her throat.

Tori peeked over from a great distance behind Jade, curious as to who it was. Something didn't feel right. She didn't recognize this guy. He had a black zip up hoodie, black jeans to pair it with. His hair was short, gel'd to the side. Tori felt uneasy. His eyes. The way they looked at Jade.

"I can't even get a text back now?" He asked, his eyes glinting humor. He was leaning against the door frame to keep himself up, the smell of alcohol radiating off him.

Jade tried to compose herself pretty quick but it was too late. They both knew Jade was rattled. Maybe even scared? This put Tori on edge. No one scared Jade.

"I will call the police. Get off my property," Jade's voice was emotionless but shaky. With a firm hand she handed Tori her phone just incase for any reason she wouldn't be able to call the cops herself.

"Come on babe don't be like that." He put a hand on Jade's cheek immediately getting rejected as she pulled away. His eyes suddenly landed on something behind Jade. Behind Tori.

"Mommy."

Jade's heart stopped, glancing behind her to see Mason wide awake, trying to see what had woken him up.

"Tori, take him, bedroom now." The look Jade was giving her made Tori bolt over to the confused boy and pick him up heading back into Jade's room.

The male watched intensely before he chuckled to himself. "So it was true. Wasn't it?" he started to raise his voice. "You chose a snot nosed child over me? I haven't seen you in almost three years.." He took a breath to compose himself, looking as if he could cry. "And I work my ass off to come find you. To find out you went through with it."

Jade's body wasn't working the way she had wanted it to. She felt frozen in place and she hated it. She stared at that man hoping at any second he'd catch flames and burn away. She worked so hard to disappear from his life, to wipe him from her memory; to never have him involved with Mason. "Leave. Now," Jade challenged, forcing herself to grab her scissors from her shoe.

He made a sudden move slamming his hand against the wall causing Jade to look straight ahead and not at him, her jaw tight and tense.

"I told you to get rid of it. You had me. You only needed **me.**" His gaze had settled back onto Jade. "You could never listen to directions. Always doing the complete opposite! What's got you so twisted in your head that you believed you could be a mother. Hm? Look at you, h-"

Jade was numb, blocking it out. She'd gone through verbal abuse before. Most from him. Flashbacks of the past made it hard for her to breathe as he continued to verbally bash her. His words suddenly cut off, the harsh sound of a fist connecting with a jaw snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes landed on the feminine figure in front of her. Tori.

"Don't **Ever** talk to her like that," Tori warned, standing over the drunken guy on the ground holding his jaw. He looked just as stunned as Jade was, it had happened so fast. Tori proceeded to kick him out despite him trying to get her away from him. Jade stood in silence, her surroundings started to blur together. She heard echoes, a "I'll come back," but couldn't fully comprehend the words, a sudden ringing turning on in the back of her head.

"Jade?"

Silence.

"Jade."

The goth looked up at the sound of her name, seeing Tori in front of her. She watched Tori's lips move but no sound came out as the ringing in the back of her head only increased.

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I wanted to do something different and start using point of views. Hope you like!**

* * *

**TORI'S POV **

Jade's eyes finally opened, ceasing my worry and I let out the breath I was holding for so long. But I froze again when her eyes landed on me. I watched her take in our compromising position; me on top of her straddling her waist.

"Well this is promising.." She said, and I swear there was a smirk on her lips. Seriously not the time.

"It isn't what it looks like," I rushed to explain. I was only holding her down because she kept trying to get up in her sleep. "You were worried about Mason and kept trying to get up but you need to rest. I put Mason back to bed."

Jade didn't say anything for a while. I got worried and asked if she was okay again. I barely even let her sit up. There was so much I wanted to ask her, but I knew she wouldn't want to tell me. Secrets were kept for a reason.

Her eyes skimmed the sheets for her phone. "What time is it?" she asked confused.

I watched her. "Like..almost 4.. in the morning?" I said hesitantly. I was just too worried about Jade to go home earlier. I wanted to wait until she woke up before I left..

Skepticism crossed her face and she squinted at me. I knew I mustve started blushing because my cheeks felt hotter. "I wanted to wait until you woke up okay?"

Jade stared for a moment more before she suddenly sat up as if she remembered something and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?"

I was confused until the dull ache was let back into my mind. Oh yeah. I punched someone. I **punched** someone. I smiled at the thought. I'm not a violent person. Ever. But I protected Jade. **I **protected **Jade**.

I couldn't hide my smile fast enough before she saw it.

"You masochistic son of a bitch," Jade muttered seeing my smile and looking over my hand. I wasn't really hurt anyways. Just some bruising. After what seemed like hours of her bandaging my hand despite my many attempts to avoid it, she sighed. "You can't drive, Ubers suck, and I'm not getting up to drive you, so stay here."

I gestured to myself like a dumb person. "Me?" I just wanted to be sure. The look she gave me honestly made me want to crap myself. I nodded and hesitantly grabbed one of Jade's pillows, she had tons and didn't seem to care.

"Night," she mumbled after telling me not to fall off the couch. I rolled my eyes heading for the living room after saying goodnight back.

I wandered around for a little, but I didn't know where she kept her blankets so I just laid down, too tired to bug Jade for one. Besides. She would kill me. I couldn't sleep despite the time. The couch wasn't the problem. My mind wouldn't let me. That guy definitely had to be Mason's father right? Where was he for almost 4 years? I tried to connect all the dots that I could, but I'm known for being slow. The last thing I remember was putting my hands in my bra which helps keep me warm.

* * *

**JADE'S POV**

There's a small weight pressed against my leg. I'm not sure what time it is but I hear annoying ass birds. I shift to play with Mason's hair but it feels different. It's definitely not Mason's. My eyes shoot open and I see a very..very insanely annoying Latina. My hand was tangled in her stupid shit colored locks. When the hell did she get into my bed and how did she think that would ever be okay? But the weight against my leg is still there. Mason. I had both of them in my bed. I was used to Mason. He was a cuddle monster. But this girl.. smh. I turned back to her considering just shoving her off of my bed but I remember last night and hesitate. Ugh this fool punched an idiot for me when she was not involved at all.

The image made me laugh. Ol' Victoria Vega.

I couldn't help but notice that this leech snores. It wasn't loud. But enough to notice. Every couple minutes her nose would scrunch up too. It was cu- wait no.

"Tori. Wake up, Get out of my bed."

Nothing.

"Jadey!"

My damn world froze once again. Only one person in the world could ever call me that and get away with it.

Cat.

Fucking Cat freaking Valentine

"Yay it's a slumber party!" she exclaimed with a giggle crawling in to lay on Jade's other side.

"No!" But she didn't listen to me and still crawled in. Tori on my other side started to finally wake tf up. Since Satan loves me, she wasn't the only one. I feel the body weight of Mason shift before he pokes his head out from under the covers.

I was about to ask her how the hell she got into my house but I was thrown off by what she said.

"Good Morning Mason!" along with her high pitched so cat like laugh.

Tori froze too, as she was definitely awake now and looking at me. It didn't even matter that she was in my bed anymore. We both turned to look at Cat who was making funny faces at a still half asleep munchkin trying to make him laugh.

Tori spoke first. "Cat? How did you..know?" The look she was giving me said that I must've told her, but I shook my head no. I'm not stupid. Who in the world would tell **Cat** anything?

Cat just shrugged and it took everything in me not to grab her and demand answers.

"Jade doesn't lock her phone. I saw her pictures. Jade was in a hospital gown with Mason in her arms."

I swear my left eye twitched and Tori sat up.

"Wait I wanna see," and she started looking for my phone until I grabbed her wrist.

"How long have you known?" I asked annoyed.

Cat thought about it then shrugged again not seeing the big deal or how hard I've worked my ass off to hide him. "Almost a year. But I didn't see Mason in person until last month. At the daycare I volunteer at."

* * *

**(A/N) I know it's been a while but my writer's block has been popping up with this story. I'm still figuring out where I want this to go, so I might take a break and do other stories first. Ideas, suggestions, reviews always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

Cat knew ..

I couldn't imagine what Jade must have been feeling. I tried to glance at her to gauge her reaction. If she was mad, I was prepared to stop her from killing poor Cat. But she didn't look mad. She looked scared. Without thinking I reached out to touch her arm. I meant for it to be comforting but she moved away from me and got out of bed muttering something about her bladder. When Jade left, I grabbed Cat by the shoulders.

"You cannot tell anyone Catherina," I said making sure I sounded as serious as I could be but she just laughed at me. I'm sure I looked stupid when I gawked at her reaction.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid," another laugh.

I sighed. "er.. Cat I'm serious!" Maybe I was being selfish I didn't know, but I didn't want anything to come in the way of Jade's life. "I don't want her to leave me," I blurt without thinking. I meant Mason. I cared for Mason.

Cat looked unfazed, only smiling like she only did when she knew things others didn't. Or at least thought she knew things that no one else did.

"I know you love Jadey. I don't want her to runaway with Mason either. He's too cute!" he exclaimed pinching his cheeks.

I'm sure I looked like a vegetable, my mouth probably open. "H-how..I- Who said I loved..Jade?" I asked making a face. That girl **hated** my guts. And she let me know every day.

"Oh. I did, just now."

I sighed annoyed, "No Cat, I mean why would you think that?"

"You always give her your lunch money and carry her stuff around. And when she doesn't want her drinks, she gives them to you."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I was always afraid she would kill me if I rejected her when she demanded my money for lunch. I only carry around her shit because again, she'd kill me if I didn't. And I don't drink anything after her. I've seen her purposely back wash into a drink and hand it to me after I say that I'm thirsty. "Sure Cat"

**Jade's POV**

"So damn nosy," I mutter under my breath wiping my ass. I stood up and stared at myself in the mirror. What was my next move. Tori knew and Cat. What if the number only got higher. I then considered why it would even be so bad if people knew, before my mom's words echoed into my head. I can't trust anyone. Eventually everyone leaves or stabs you in the back, so what's the point right?

I took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts aside. If I run away, they would know they've gotten to me. My face hardened, then suddenly I felt this pain in my stupid chest. I was thinking of Tori. Why was I here thinking about disappearing when she always tried to be there for me. Or more specifically up my ass every damn second. Ugh I hated emotions. I scoffed at myself and rinsed ice cold water onto my face. "Snap out of it," I said to myself and quickly headed out to make sure Cat didn't do stupid shit to my kid while I was gone.

I walked back into my bedroom expecting her to be giving Mason a haircut or using his face as makeup practice.

I panicked automatically. I'm a damn mom who didn't see her kid where she'd left him. Was I not supposed to flip my shit?!

"Tori!" I yelled not really knowing why it was her name that I called. I heard her small yet loud thumps running up the staircase. Within seconds her stupid face appeared but I couldn't think of anything else more important than my kid. "W-where's M-"

Arms suddenly wrapped around my neck and I found myself breathing in the stupid scent that was Tori. I have no idea why I didn't shove her away and stab her with my scissors just for touching me.

"He's watching cartoon's with Cat. He's okay I promise."

Something about her soft and sincere voice calmed me down. Her grip on me was still tight. Did I look that panicked? How fucking embarrassing. It's not like I thought he'd been kidnapped and on his way to Canada. I knew he was in the house it's just.. Ugh.

"Okay get off me."

I felt Tori hesitate against me for a second but I guess she remembered who I was and quickly let go of me as if I shocked her with bolts. She was about to apologize but I cut her off with my hand and left the room. I needed air. It was too much for me. Passing by the cartoon watching duo on my way out, my embarrassing panic lessened. I grabbed a cigarette from the counter and slipped out back.

**Tori's POV**

Jade Elizabeth West why do you have to be so stubborn. What pride do you even have left?

I sighed deciding it was best to leave her alone. I gave it almost ten minutes, I really did try, but I couldn't stop overthinking. Who was that guy? Was Cat going to tell anyone? Was Jade planning on running away?

Mason must've noticed me constantly in my head because he tapped me with one of his lego blocks. I knew he wanted me to play with him, he didn't have to talk for me to know as I grew up with quiet kids. I quickly pushed the agitating thoughts aside and crawled over to where the little boy had his pile of only blue colored blocks. Cat was nearby with the rest of the colors.

"He doesn't like the other colors," Cat said sadly.

I really don't know what I was expecting, but when I picked up a red block to add it to his blue castle, he took it and tossed it away.

"..It's okay, We only need blue castles anyway," I said quietly to him while playing with his hair a bit. But my thoughts couldn't help returning to someone else. After making sure Cat would keep a close eye on Mason, I slipped out the back, chewing on my bottom lip when the silhouette of Jade became visible. She was sat on the steps to the pool that was covered up for some reason. Maybe a safety precaution.

I started taking steps towards her. I didn't care if she told me to scram. I found myself sitting beside her before I could change my mind and run away. We sat in silence, me holding my breath not wanting her to sniff out my fear and kill me or something. I think I actually died when her face turned to look at me. I didn't know what to say, her arching her eyebrow in irritation.

"I-I um. I just I-" I closed my mouth in an attempt to get my crap together. The air around me seemed to be making it hard for me to breathe, her stare suffocating. Is this the part where I just roll over play dead and hope she takes mercy on me?

"Spit it out Tori."

I quickly looked down to avoid looking at her but I could still feel her eyes on me. "He's the father isn't he." I chanced a quick glance up in time to see Jade scowl and move to stand up but I grabbed her wrist causing her to settle her glare back onto me. I almost crapped myself. "We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" she suddenly yelled. We both fell silent, looking at eachother. I didn't know if I was only making it worse. If I was only making her want to run away more.

I sighed. How was I still alive.. My hand was still on her wrist. "I just want to help you," I said standing up to be more at eye level with the goth.

"We are not friends Victoria." She pulled her wrist from my hold and brushed past me back into the house.

* * *

**A/N - I promise future chapters will be much longer! Just didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori's POV**

"Maybe she only agreed so she can get us alone to kill us."

I couldn't help the laugh, but I made it too obvious that I was nervous, which wasn't helping ease Cat's worry. "Cat, Jade isn't going to kill us okay? Besides..she's not allowed to bring her scissors."

Last week ended roughly, with Jade practically stepping on my sincerity saying we weren't friends. But I know Jade just says whatever she can to push people away. Maybe sometimes she means it, but I know not all the time, so I tried my best to brush it off. She still needs us, whether she wants to admit it or not. During the school week both Cat and I stopped by occasionally to check on them which always ended with us getting kicked out within the hour.

I sighed in disbelief thinking back to Cat's proposal to take advantage of our upcoming winter break. For once the clueless dummy came up with a smart idea. We all needed a break. Apparently Cat **really** liked log cabins, so we decided to rent one out near the border of Hollywood. It was far away from everything we knew, so it would be fun for all of us. The only problem was convincing Jade to go along. She cursed at us for a couple days at first but eventually, eventually got too annoyed to keep saying no.

"I Tori Vega promise to think of Mason's best interest and make him my number one top priority on this trip." I had said when Jade groaned at us to leave her alone on the 6th day we asked.

"No," Jade stated with no room for argument. _Did she not trust me?_ My face must've gave myself away because she softened for a second. "I just mean, Mason isn't going with us. It's getting too cold and it's too far away and I just I-" I cut her off and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"It's okay I understand." Jade shrugged my grasp away and I let my hand fall back to my own side. Huff. "I will call Lily right now and let her know," I said walking away before Jade could say anything else. We spent the next week straightening out the kinks before we set off for the road.

* * *

"CAT!"

I jumped, sending Jade a small worried glance. I didn't want her to swerve the car and kill us. I didn't really mind Cat singing but obviously Jade minded. A lot.

"You don't want to wake up all of Hollywood," I muttered to which Jade only grunted. The goth was chosen as the designated driver, Cat not the best and I still didn't have my driver's license. After only an hour, she was at her wits with the redhead. "Cat I have an idea," I said deciding to save both of our asses from the upcoming wrath. "Let's play the who can stay quiet the longest game!" I heard Jade chuckle beside me at the idea I pitched. Cat squealed in excitement and puffed up her cheeks filling them with air making her look like a chipmunk. Jade instantly seemed more relaxed considering the circumstances.

"Do you want me to take over?" I offered.

She glanced at me with a scoff. "You can't drive."

"Of course I can, I just..don't have the license."

"Because you can't drive Vega."

We stopped at a gas station, Cat whining for the last twenty minutes about how much her behind hurt. Jade got out to refill the car while I got out with Cat to stretch. I didn't see when Jade approached me, but there was a sudden strike to my ..bum. I yelped and spun around seeing Jade looking very pleased with herself.

"I asked what you wanted from the store," she said annoyed with an eyeroll eliciting an eyeroll of my own.

"That doesn't mean to smack me!" I whisper yelled. "Especially not ..there"

She mumbled a "whatever," while walking away towards the corner store.

With us all back in the car, Jade passed out the snacks, Cat jumping in her seat at the skittles she'd requested. Then I realized I never answered what I wanted and Jade handed me an Almond Joy. I didn't mean to distort my face the way I had and quickly fixed it taking the candy from her. Jade got me something and it was better than nothing. And technically .. that would mean she thought of me. I smiled and opened the candy bar taking a bite off a corner. _Yuck, Coconut _

It wasn't long before we arrived and the walk was short after we checked in at the office. I couldn't help noticing that Jade was too quiet. She hadn't made any sarcastic remarks for a while. _She must miss Mason_ I thought feeling a little bad.

"I call the biggest room!" Cat said sprinting up to the cabin. She realized she didn't have the keys, Jade did, and she huffed while waiting for us to catch up.

"Will you calm your tits?" Jade asked unlocking the door. Cat immediately grabbed her chest with a shocked gasp. I almost laughed but I bit my lip and looked away walking in after them. "Why did I agree to this," I heard Jade mutter to herself.

**Jade's POV**

I watched Tori check the rooms. There was only one. "I'll take the couch," she said plopping down on it. I didn't have a problem with her taking the couch, but she was dumb. Cat didn't like sleeping alone and I wasn't in the mood to have her come in the room that was now mine, for a cuddle session. I looked at the pouting redhead. "Tori is taking the bed and you're going with her." I ignored the confused expression Tori was sending my way.

"But Tori snores," Cat said quietly.

"What?! I do not! When do I ever snore?"

I smirked. Tori looked so offended. "Do you really snore Vega?" I asked, because hey, I just wanted to know. There's no crime in that. But of course I already knew the answer from the dumb sleepover last month when Cat had snuck in. Her head whipped in my direction.

"What do you mean?! I slept with you before, you know I don't snore."

I grinned. "Vega, if we slept together, I think I would remember it." I watched her face gradually become a shade of pink as she scolded me.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said as she stormed off towards the bathroom to probably wash up. It was getting late, it was almost ten pm when we got here. Cat hadn't moved from her spot.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked before clearing my throat and just walking away. I don't know why I asked. I didn't care. I walked out the back wanting to see the sky from here. "I hate it here," I muttered. But then why did I agree. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me. Staring at the stars I sighed. Tori's face creeped into my head. I saw the hope in her eyes and the pout in her lips when she came to me with Cat to ask for the Cabin vacation. Wait. Shit. No. I shook my head ridding it of all things Tori Vega. Shit's ridiculous. I scoffed at myself and tried to count the stars. I'm going to be stuck here with idiots.

When I got back, the girls were already in bed, Cat telling Tori to leave the bedroom light on or she'd get scared. I sighed and made myself comfortable on the couch. I wanted to call Lilian and check in on Mason, but I knew they would be sleeping by now too. An hour passed but I was still awake. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to go home. To see my kid, to be with my damned scissors again and dark interior of my bedroom.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Cat lay stretched out beside me. A puppy couldn't be as cute as she was when she was sleeping. With a sigh I quietly slipped out of the bed and went out to locate the sink for a glass of water. Walking past the couch I could hear Jade tossing and turning. She must've been having trouble sleeping too. "Jade?" I asked quietly but she didn't reply. Hesitantly I poked my head over the couch. Her eyes were closed; her breathing a little on the heavier side. "Jade?" I repeated. After going to get the glass of water, I filled it with ice and came back to the couch. She looked to be sweating so I pulled the blanket off of her. I needed to check if she had a fever. When I put my hand on her forehead, she was warm. I wasn't sure if it was warm enough to be a fever, but I didn't get to think farther when her eyes opened scaring the crap out of me. I froze, meeting her eyes. She didn't move or shy away. I could swear she leant towards the cold of my hands from holding the ice water. "Jade?" This time she replied with a small grunt. "Let's sit up and drink some water okay?" She didn't reply but she slowly shifted, her eyes sleepily searching and locating the glass of water I had next to us on the table. Grabbing it I handed it over and watched her take a few sips. When she passed it back to me I put the glass down and moved to stand up when she grabbed my arm.

"Stay here," she muttered but she wouldn't look at me. She kicked the blanket farther until it landed on the floor and scooted over to make room for me. It was still a pretty small space but I didn't want Jade to regret asking me so I timidly crawled in beside her. Her head turned to look at me, she was staring and it made my heart stop. I wasn't sure how long I was holding my breath but eventually she blinked and lay down shifting to a comfortable position beside me. I waited an hour to fall asleep, just incase she came to her senses and yelled at me, but she never did. I noticed when her breathing evened out again and I let myself fall asleep soon after her.

* * *

We slept through the night. I could see light through my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the irises of Jade's eyes. She was staring at my lips. I'm sure they're not that entrancing but they had to be to her for her not to notice that I was awake. When I blinked, her eyes suddenly shot up to mine and I gasped. I couldn't help it, she scared me. Instantly I was on the floor. "Ugh," I groaned from the ground in pain.

"Why aren't you with Cat?!"

I scoffed holding my side. Unbelievable. She was the one that told me to stay with her, and now she's acting like I'm the predator. She was the one staring at me! I huffed and got up off the floor. I ignored her heading to wake up Cat so we could start the day. We already booked for spas, hike trails, and even paragliding if we got to it.

* * *

Long story short, the day was a bust. Our spa guy refused us service because Jade couldn't drop her attitude and refused to let him do his job. I'm not sure what the problem was.. but I don't think she wanted him touching Cat and I. It was just a feeling when she started requesting a female massager, but she wouldn't admit it. Then Cat didn't like the hiking. It was "too much walking." And she only brought her trampoline shoes and her heels. You wouldn't believe it, even the paragliding was canceled because they got the date wrong and was on vacation. Jade had taken the phone from me and told the people in charge to get here anyway, which they didn't take well and hung up after briefly apologizing for the inconvenience.

"Why did you pick here Cat?" Jade asked with a heavy sigh. She grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and sat on the couch. We were back for lunch and Cat was fixing her and I sandwiches but she wouldn't let me see what she put in mine because it was a "special secret."

"It's not Cat's fault," I said wanting to protect the redhead from blame. It wasn't worth it. When Cat handed me my sandwich, I chuckled. I could see Doritos sticking out of one side and a pickle sticking out of the other. I had to give her credit, she was pretty creative. I took a big bite, freaking starving from all the walking and waiting.

My eyebrows furrowed when I couldn't recognize every taste, my taste buds weren't acting like they were supposed to and I started to feel funny. Maybe chips and pickles weren't a good match with the ham and turkey?

"Hey Cat?" Jade asked from the kitchen. "Did you put peanut butter in yours?"

Cat nodded replying with "Of course I did, Peanut Butter solves everyone's problems." I watched Jade appear from the kitchen with the jar in her hand. She glanced over at me before her eyes returned to Cat.

"Just yours right?" she questioned and Cat looked at her blankly. At her blank expression Jade cursed and walked over to me. "Vega," she greeted while taking my sandwich away and taking it apart. "Fucking Cat." I looked at Jade trying to process what the problem was when I felt my tongue was numb. I laughed. Of course. "Spit it out," Jade demanded looking back at me and held her hand out. She wanted me to spit? On her hand? I stared at her not sure what to do. I doubt it would be a bad reaction anyway. How bad could a peanut butter allergic reaction be. I thought back to elementary school when I passed out. Big whoop. I heard Cat gasp. They were both looking at my neck now and I reached up to feel it. Hives. Hecking Hives. "Damnit Tori. Cat go get my EpiPen."

This caught my attention. Jade had an EpiPen? What was she allergic to? I watched Cat run off and come back with it. Jade practically snatched it from her. "Jade wait" I said nervously trying to stall. "What if it hurts?" I asked moving away and off the couch.

"Are you kidding me? Now's not the time to be a wuss Tori." Before I could run away she grabbed me and quickly injected the pen. It took a few seconds but my throat that was starting to close up, opened up again and I took deep breaths grateful for the oxygen. I took my airway for granted. Jade was staring at me. If looks could kill...

"Why couldn't you notice it beforehand?!" she scolded. I could only shrug. The last time I ad peanut butter was elementary school. I almost forgot I even had the allergy in the first place. "Damnit Tori."

I didn't like the way she was scolding me. I wasn't Mason. Jade isn't my mom. But I knew she was only worried about me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled not wanting her to be mad at me anymore. Then a thought occurred to me. I looked up at her. "How did you know?"

Jade looked as if she was going to scold me farther but paused. She sighed, stood up and walked away saying she had to use the bathroom. She really did go through my health records. That sneaky goth. What else did she know?

Cat's voice brought me back to reality. "Can we go swimming?"


End file.
